Porque
by Sarah Crockfort
Summary: ultimo capitulo!! la historia se tornara para bien o para mal (creo que debo decir que es un Horo H.xTamao
1. Por que

Espero que les guste creo que es el fic mas triste que he hecho en mi vida

---------------------------------------------------

Porque…

Tenerte tan cerca y no ser mía,

Llego a la casa donde vives y te encuentro en la cocina haciendo tranquilamente el desayuno. Tus ojos tiene el mismo brillo de siempre. Mi corazón empieza a palpitar fuertemente, no puedo dejar de verte, mis piernas no obedecen y caminan hacia ti. Mientras entro silenciosamente pienso y me pregunto como puedes tener siempre esa hermosa sonrisa que acompaña tu cara y como si me leyeras mi mente pruebas la comida y te dices a ti misma "Espero que le guste el desayuno al señorito  Yoh". De repente tus mejillas toman un leve tono rosa mientras mi corazón se rompe en pedazos y al fin mis piernas detienen su camino.

Tener tu cuerpo, pero no tu corazón

   Me has visto y tus mejillas toman un color mucho más rojo que el anterior. No sabes que decir y yo tampoco, tengo que retener las lagrimas, tengo que romper el incomodo silencio, tengo que decir algo pero, ¿que podia decir? 

Creer que te conozco y a la vez desconocerte,

   -Cuanto llevabas parado ahí Horo Horo- has roto el silencio, el incomodo silencio que se vuelve en una incomoda pregunta no se que responder, decirte que acababas de romper mi corazón, que mi alma se partía en dos, no,  simplemente no podía decir nada, tenia un nudo en la garganta. Me miras algo sorprendida pero el rubor en tus mejillas no desaparece.

-Hola Tamao- finjo una sonrisa, se que no podré mantenerle así que bajo la mirada y huyo.  

 -Horo Horo!! Espera!!- fue lo ultimo que pude oír de ella, de sus labios, los que alguna  vez  intente tocar. Salgo de la casa a todo lo que me dan mis piernas, en mi camino solo veo a Anna viendo la tele con mi hermana y Manta siendo los aseos. Ninguno se dio cuenta de que había salido y que mas daba, no importaba. Yoh no estaba, seguramente aun dormía. 

¿Por que me hacernos esto?

Por que sufrir con una pregunta sin  respuesta

     Llego a una orilla del lago, debajo del puente donde Yoh se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Sufría, nunca había sentido esto, no podía evitarlo. No entendía por que el dolor, nunca me importo que estuviera enamorada de Yoh, entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por que ahora? Mis manos agarraban mi cabeza, mi llanto no cesaba, mi tristeza no se iba. No había podido entender que nunca te iba a poder tener en mis brazos, nunca ibas a verme más que como un amigo….

                                                                                                                                                        CONTINUARA…


	2. Por que

Sarah C.-Hola hola!! Se me olvido avisarles que lo primero es contado por Horo Horo y ahora será contado por… (Aparece Horo Horo de la nada)

Horo H.- niña que no soy Horo Horo

Sarah C.- ¬.¬ entonces quien eres

Horo H.- soy el apuesto e inteligente Horo Horo (pone pose y todo)

Sarah C.- solo puede haber alguien con esa descripción…Lyserng!! So great!! o*-*o

Tamao-. u///ú  cof cof  entonces quien lo va a contar

Sarah C.- ororo!! Hola tamao!! ^ - ^uu se me olvidaba, tu vas a contar ahora la historia

Tamao.- bien!!

Sarah C.- ok ya esta listo!! Entonces empecemos

___________________________________________________________________

Porque

Como saber lo que sientes,

¿Qué le habrá pasado a Horo Horo? ¿Por que se fue corriendo?- pensaba mientras servia el desayuno. Yoh se había parado un poco mas tarde de lo normal. Cuando llego a la mesa se sentó y me dedico una sonrisa. El solo hecho de que lo hiciera hacia que mi alma fuera feliz, un sentimiento muy calido pasaba en todo mi cuerpo. Pero por desgracia, su sonrisa no fue y nunca será de amor hacia mí. Aunque no lo demuestre, se que esta enamorado de Anna y viceversa y yo no soy mas que una intrusa en esa relación. 

Como comprender lo que no conozco

-Tamao, te vez algo distraída hoy, ¿estas bien?- pregunto Yoh mientras en la cara se  me subían los colores

-Ehh claro que estoy bien señorito Yoh- mentira, no estaba bien y nunca lo estuve, siempre he sufrido por el y no lo he podido evitar.

-mmm… ¿donde esta mi hermano?- pregunto Pilita volteando de un lado a otro. El solo hecho de recordar lo que acaba de pasar hace unos momentos hace que mi cara se ponga más roja que cuando me hablo Yoh. Distraídamente me siento a comer sin que alguien responda la pregunta. Tengo la cabeza cabizbaja, no quería rebelar lo que había pasado en la cocina. Nunca lo había visto hacer eso

-que extraño nunca se pierde una comida- hablo Manta

-esta triste- dijo muy suavemente Anna a modo de que solo yo que estaba sentada junto a ella la pudiera oír, extrañamente, ella siempre sabia todo lo que pasaba con todos nosotros, incluso cuando no estábamos. Nadie dijo nada en lo que resto del desayuno.

¿Por qué sufrir con algo que no es?,

Cuando terminamos, Anna le ordeno a Manta que lavara los platos y a Yoh que continuara con su entrenamiento de siempre. Decidí hacer las compras y  cuando me dirigía al mercado me encontré a Coloro sentado en la orilla de la banqueta con su carita viendo hacia el suelo de la calle. Decidí levantarlo, seguro Horo Horo estaría preocupado por el. Rápidamente me dirigí hacia donde estaba y lo levante sin dificultad ya que era muy pequeño. Seguí caminando con Coloro en mis brazos y pase por el curso de la carrera diaria de Yoh quien iba pasando precisamente por ahí.

¿Por qué sufrir sin un motivo claro?

-Hola señorito Yoh- sonreí mientras iba pasando por ahí. El me ignoro y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí, eso me puso algo triste pero después de seguir corriendo volteo y me sonrió

-Nos vemos de regreso Tamao!!- me grito alegremente mientras alzaba un brazo para despedirse. Me quede unos momentos en el mismo sitio mientras veía como la figura de Yoh se iba desapareciendo lentamente en el horizonte. Volví a continuar mi curso y cuando estaba apunto de cruzar el puente, lo vi., ahí estaba el, aun lado del puente casi  abajo con una mirada perdida hacia el rió…


	3. Por que

Sara C.-Vaya vaya siempre tengo que ponerme retos tan dificiles como terminar esta extraña historia

Todos.- (asienten) 

Sarah C.- ¬ ¬ me pueden decir quien invito a todos uds.

Todos.- ¬ ¬ tu!!

Sarah C.- /// no es cierto, solo necesitare a Tamao y a Horo Horo

Todos.- vaya escritora ¬ ¬ ni queriamos entrar a tu cochina historia

Sarah C.- o.O oro

Horo H.-  por eso nunca salen bien tus historias y unca recibes reviews 

Sarah C.- ;o; no es cierto 

Tamao.- ^_^u  u no es vdd Sarah, tus historias son bonitas

Sarah C.- ;_; gracias Tamao tu si me entiendes

Tamao.- ^-^ 

Sarah C.- bien como la historia no trata de mi estupida relacion con los personajes que uso en mi historia (muy pronto, muy pronto ja ja ja), sino que son de foxkids, continuare con la historia. 

Horo H.-espera y quien va a narrar ahora

Sarah C.- va estar entre Tamao y yo

Horo H.- y yo?

Sarah C.- continuemos la historia!!

Porque

Encotrar una solucion sin palabras

-Joven Horo Horo- lo llamo Tamao, aun tenia a Coloro en sus brazos. Horo H. no reacciono, parecia ido, asi que Tamao decidio  acercarse a ver lo que le pasaba. Cuando llego a donde el estaba lo toco del hombro. En respuesta el volteo a verla.- que bueno que este bien nos preocupo bastante- la chica le sonrio al encontrar su mirada con la suya, sin embargo, Horo Horo tenia la mirada entre triste seria y preocupada (N/A: no traten de imaginarle, es bastante difícil Horo H.- (sarcásticamente) ja ja). Tamao mentia, le habia preocupado bastante su ausencia, no era normal que faltara a una comida y con la cara que traia le preocupaba aun mas. 

Una duda sin misterio

Horo H. estaba sentado en un tronco tirado (N/A: para que se hagan una idea es como el puente y el tronco donde pasaron tantas 

cosas en rurouni no kenshin o samurai x). Tamao le preocupaba la actitud del shaman asi que decidio acompañarlo un rato en lo que descubria que le pasaba. Mientras se sentaba Tamao, el la seguia con la vista. Permanecieron un buen rato sin decir nada, no encontraba ninguno las palabras adecuadas. 

La respuesta que todos buscamos

Tamao estaba sonrojada y no podia evitarlo. Cada vez que veia Horo H. su corazón palpitaba al maximo.

-Tamao…- Horo H. rompio el silencio. Desde que ella se sento volvio a clavar su mirada al rio- yo quiero decirte… que...que- el tambien se sonrojo notablemente y la volteo a ver. Cuando los dos se voltearon a ver sus caras quedaron muy cerca. Tanto, que podian sentir la respiración de cada uno, sus corazones palpitaban a todo lo que podia, la tension era demasiada, la cercania exagerada…

Las cinco letras que  odiamos…

-que es lo que pasa…- no lo  pudieron evitar sus caras estaban demasiado cerca, sus bocas aun mas hasta que se rozaron. El beso fue bien correspondido por cada uno y lo que empezo por ser un simple beso se fue tornando cada vez mas salvaje y mas largo hasta que tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire. Ambos tenian las mejillas rojas, ya fuera por falta de oxigeno o por lo que acaba de pasar. No obstante, esa era la respuesta a todoas sus preguntas

-Tamao…yo te…- un pequeño dedo detuvo la frase

-Lo se…-  sonrio Tamao- …yo tambien…

                                                                                      The end

Sarah C.- este es el fin de mi historia, no me gustan las historias largas, me aburren. Y que les parecio?

H. y T.- °///°

Sarah C.- eh por que estan rojos, acaso no les gusto?

Yoh.- T-T.- que hermosa historia snif snif

Sara C.- tu si me entiendes T-T

Pilika.- lo maximo !! T-T

Sarah C.- gracias ^///^

Anna.- ¬ ¬ me doy cuenta que no tienes nada que hacer 

Len.- de verian de entrenar y no hacer relatos cursis ¬ ¬ verdad hermana 

Jun.- que tierna historia!! ;_;

Ryun.- asi es T_T

Manta.- pues a mi me gusto mucho ^-^

Sarah C.- bueno espero que le haya gustado a la poca gente que leyo mi historia, le pensaba poner un final triste pero me quedo bastante bien con el feliz, lno traten de buscar los miniversos que ppuse por que esos yo los invente (de ahí la rareza) asi que si les gusto y piensan que tengo madera para escritora avisenme!! Nos vemos

Todos.- ^ ^ chao!!


End file.
